The present invention relates generally to a joint device, especially for a floor surface covering and for concealing a joint between right and left building portions defining the joint.
The conventional joint device, especially for a floor surface, includes a substrate rail which is fixed in a recessed portion formed at a portion adjacent a joint of right and left building portions; a joint plate supported at the portion of the joint side of the substrate rail on both sides thereof; and a cover plate attached to each of the substrate rails so as to cover upper parts of both sides of the joint plate.
In the conventional joint device for a floor, when right and left building portions are laterally oscillated due to earthquake or the like, the joint plate and support part of the substrate rails are slidably disposed and can absorb the oscillation movement. On the other hand, when right and left building portions are oscillated in a back-and-forth relative direction, the joint cover moves against each wall of the building portions and the plate is damaged. Thus, the joint between the building portions and joint device members have to be arranged a predetermined space apart which is unsightly.